No Ordinary Day
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "A Perfect Pair" by SamAndDianeFan10. For Niles and Daphne, any day can be memorable and romantic. One-shot. Rating is for some innuendo.


**Author's Note: **One again, browsing through Melinda (SamandDianeFan10/carylfan10)'s stories has inspired me. I've read "A Perfect Pair" before, and thought there was nothing more I could add. But this time, I came up with something. Of course I can never resist the chance to get a little cuteness out of showing N/D as parents. :)

The series of kisses Niles shared with his wife took his breath away. At moments like this, every agonizing step that led to him and Daphne coming together was more than worth it. The fact that she could look so breathtaking in ordinary jeans never ceased to amaze him. When he finally came up for air, he felt himself getting lost in her eyes all over again. "Daphne...I must thank you again for everything you've given me. Before you, I never knew marriage could be like this. I was so lonely..."

Daphne stopped him with a kiss. "Darling, that's all in the past," she reminded him gently. "I'm here now."

Her soft words calmed him as nothing else could have. "You're absolutely right, my love. What matters now is our future." A look of panic came on his face. "Speaking of the future, where's David? I'm afraid I was so distracted by your beauty that I forgot all about our precious son!"

"He's just fine. He's upstairs napping. I've got the baby monitor on, see?" She picked up the device from the coffee table. The screen clearly showed their little boy, sound asleep.

Niles watched his son on the monitor. It felt like a lifetime since he'd last seen David, even though, in reality, it had only been this morning.

Daphne noticed the look on her husband's face. "Why don't you go up and see him? I know he missed you today."

One more time, Niles gently placed his lips on Daphne's. "I'll be right back, my love." Reluctantly, he tore himself away from her. He hated the thought of leaving the haven of Daphne's arms, but his desire to see David won out.

Daphne watched her husband leave. Even after all this time, Niles still found her mesmerizing. She knew that many women complained that their husbands barely noticed how they looked, or if they wore a new hairdo. But Niles saw each and every detail. Whether she wore the oldest pair of sweats she owned, or a red sequined gown, he still made her feel beautiful.

With a sigh, she gazed back toward the kitchen door. Before she'd gotten changed, she'd started to prepare dinner. It was now almost ready, but that didn't mean she couldn't make a few additions. After double-checking that Niles was still upstairs talking to their son, she went into the kitchen. It didn't take long to locate a few candles. She put them in the center of the table. Then she prepared their dishes, using their best plates and silverware. Normally, they ate dinner as a family of three, but just this once, she could feed David a little bit later. Though she still knew nothing about wine, she found a bottle and poured it into two glasses. She sighed to herself as she admired her handiwork. The dining area now seemed reminiscent of that night so long ago, when she'd come over here to cook dinner for a date Niles didn't even have.

Just as she had decided everything looked perfect, Niles slowly descended the staircase. "What is this?" he asked in disbelief.

Daphne smiled, thrilled at his reaction. "I thought maybe we could have dinner together. Just the two of us."

Niles' heart skipped several beats when she winked at him suggestively. "But it's not my birthday, nor our anniversary..."

"Darling, you make me feel special no matter what day it is. I just thought it was time I did the same for you."

In an instant, Niles went to her, taking her in his arms. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but I think it's wonderful. It reminds me of that night..."

Daphne grinned. "I know, I thought the same thing. The only difference is that _I'm_ your date, and I already know how you feel about me."

Niles kissed her her hand. "That may be true, but I can never miss an opportunity to remind you." He pointed to one of the chairs. "May I?"

"Of course. I'm glad you still believe in chivalry," she teased.

Niles pulled her chair out, then moved it closer to the table again once she'd taken her seat. Then he walked around the table to sit across from her. When he sat, he was once again struck by her beauty. Illuminated by the candlelight, she took his breath away. "When I first walked in the door this evening, I thought there was no way you could possibly look more radiant. But looking at you now, I see that I was wrong. Even after all these years, I still can't figure what I've done to deserve to have an angel like you in my life."

Daphne blushed. His compliments could sometimes be a bit over-the top. "All me life, I dreamed that some handsome man would sweep me away and take are of me forever. But me brothers always told me it would never happen. Even me mum told me I was too plain to ever be noticed by boys. I used to wonder what was wrong with me. And then you came along. You made me see that true love is real, and that fairytales do happen. Even with your work, and me taking care of David and your father, we still manage to find time for each other. Don't you see? You've given me all of this." She gestured around them. They both knew that this was a life she could never have afforded on her own.

"Well, that's just the best way I can think of to take care of you, by making sure that you have everything you want and need. But you've given me David. For so many years, fatherhood was just a far-off dream. Back when I had that ridiculous flour sack, I never could've imagined I'd have a son like David."

"You're a wonderful father." She took hold of his hand, gently stroking it. Niles often worried about whether he was working too much, or if he was doing enough to stimulate David's development. But Daphne had no doubt that her son was lucky indeed to have Niles Crane in his life.

For a moment, Niles enjoyed the simple feeling of Daphne's hand in his. But gradually he realized that he hadn't even eaten a bite of the meal she had worked so hard to prepare. Soon they were both eating in comfortable silence. One of the benefits of their long history was that they often communicated without words.

When they were both finished, Daphne automatically rose to clear the table. "No," Niles said. "You've done enough." Before she could object, he began gathering up the plates. He worked quickly. Just when he was nearly done, a loud cry was heard over the baby monitor. Once again, Daphne stood.

"I'll take care of him. You go upstairs and relax. Once I get David settled, I'll join you, and we can resume our romantic evening."

Daphne was tempted to protest. After all, taking care of David was part of her job. He was such a sweet boy that she could never tire of holding him and spending time with him. But the long day had taken its toll. A bath and a romance novel suddenly sounded wonderful. She got up to make her way upstairs. But before leaving the room, she gave Niles a mischievous look. "I'll be waiting for you."

The way she walked in her tight jeans made Niles' heart race dangerously. But he remembered his purpose. He was a lucky man, blessed with both a wife and son that he loved with his whole heart. Upstairs, the two most important people in his life were waiting for him.

Just a few hours ago, Niles had thought this was just an ordinary day, filled with his patients problems and the usual details of his daily routine. But now he saw that, as long as he had Daphne in his life, there was no such thing as an ordinary day.

**The End**


End file.
